Loup Crieur
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=file:Loup Crieur.png |caption= |story=The Boy Who Cried Wolf |role=The Boy Who Cries Wolf |powerfulqualities=Intelligent, Calm, Witty |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Forrest Baker |heartsdesire=“To be taken seriously! I know it’s my destiny and all to lie all the time but I mean seriously, I don’t lie about everything! Well, at least I try not to..." |magictouch=“I have the ability to see any and all truths, which is both a blessing and a curse, because no one ever believes me when I tell them what I see!" |romancestatus="Right now, no one, but here's hoping that might change!" |cursesmoment=“I don’t always lie, it’s just in my blood and I can’t help it!” |favsubject=“Tall Tales! I mean, coming up with creative excuses to get out of doing chores is just what I do best!” |leastfavsubject=“Beast Care and Training. Don’t laugh, but I’m terrified of animals. Especially the ones with bug fangs and fur coats! I can’t help but run and scream when I see one!” |bffea="Definitely Electra Febe and Forrest Baker! They're some of the few people who believe me when I say I'm not lying!" }} Despite how his laid back and rather goofy exterior, Loup is an intelligent and confident young man who's always looking out for his friends - even if he does occasionally lie to them! He is wallpacapaca's fourth character on this wiki! Biography Personality Always the jokester of the party, Loup is in his element whenever he's telling wacky stories that only slightly stretch the truth! Okay, maybe they are entirely fictional, but it's not like he can help it! As the son of the Boy Who Cried Wolf, Loup is obviously a compulsive liar, even though he's always trying his hardest to fight those urges. Even with this goofy exterior, Loup is not someone to take lightly. He's intelligent and at the top of his class in terms of grades. One day he wants to become a scholar after all, so he can't always play dumb! He's also extremely compassionate towards his friends, but can lose some of his calm exterior around his enemies. You see, he has some slight anger issues, and when someone hurts those he sees as friends, well they truly should watch out because Loup does not take his friends being sad lightly! Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Boy who Cried Wolf